leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lux/@comment-7627698-20130405061820/@comment-7627698-20130406074441
@Guggaburggi You comment on Ahri's ulti but you disregard Ziggs' and Draven's, whose ultis function very similarly to Lux's? As for the damage, slight overstatement on my part, I apologise. 1.2k seems more realistic in an end-game build with roughly 700-800 AP - assuming she has the passive applied to her targets. You're probably right when you say Ahri's ulti is on a longer cooldown due to the utility it provides. But you fail to apply the same rules of balance to Lux's kit in general: She has massive range with strong cc and damage. Her full ulti burst is on a MUCH lower cooldown than that of Ahri and her skills are much less risky to hit - while Ahri has to "dance" into hostile territory, risking getting killed if she positions herself badly and if she fails to pick up a kill, she's useless for the next two minutes. Lux, however, can go for a kill, across lanes, every minute. No other champ can do so. Her output without her ulti is JUST FINE. It's in line with EVERY other AP champ. Hell, again! If you want a good example of a GREAT comparison - look at Ziggs. He is NOTHING without the ulti. He doesn't even have a real combo. He has a mid-low'ish cooldown on his Q, a skill shot that explodes on the first target hit, and that's it. Why isn't his ulti on a shorter cooldown, then? @Danica1708 This is a pretty stupid comparison. LeBlanc is a close-range assassin with either mobility or damage - not both. If she uses her utli for damage, she's dead. If she uses it for mobility, she's useless. If anything she provides is OP it's that ridiculous silence. Oh... Also.... Her ulti isn't a fucking 3000 range, high-powered lazer! The day LeBlanc can W from mid-lane to bot/top and instant-ulti someone I'd say you have a point. Until then......... The bottom line is this', long range - map wide AOE ultis are ALL taxed heavily with cooldowns: ' Twisted Fate - 150 / 135 / 120 Ashe - 100 / 90 / 80 Draven - 110 / 100 / 90 Karthus - 200 / 180 / 160 Pantheon - 150 / 135 / 120 Nocturne - 180 / 140 / 100 Shen - 200 / 180 / 160 Ziggs - 120 / 105 / 90 And then there is Lux - 80 / 60 / 40... There is a rule - and it's a clear rule. All champs with long-range "map-ultis" follow that rule. Lux does not! She is exempt from that rule and there is no good reason for her to be so. Her rank 1 ulti has the short cooldown of a rank 3 map-ulti. On rank 3 her ulti is basically just a "skill" - not even a real ulti anymore. It's apparently not considered broken - but I question why it's not. There's no good reason for her ulti to be on THAT short a cooldown. She doesn't need it - nor should she have it.